


全面追蹤：韓知城的鏡頭霧氣事件真相揭發！

by cookie1017



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1017/pseuds/cookie1017
Kudos: 12





	全面追蹤：韓知城的鏡頭霧氣事件真相揭發！

「STAY有個問題，知城的自拍為什麼霧霧的？」

粉絲早在黃鉉辰的個人直播中問過了，如今總算逮到了機會讓當事人親自回答，而那人也是靈光，眼珠子轉沒幾下，腦內已擬好一個合理又無厘頭的回應。

「啊，這個本來...」

「是鏡頭不乾淨吧。」

天外飛來徐彰彬這一句，巧妙且隱晦地暗示了前因後果，韓知城實在無法忽視這句話的存在感，同時也腹誹著罪魁禍首的白目，氣鼓鼓地一臉不開心。

另外兩個禍源在一旁看戲，不約而同瞥了眼主角韓知城，沒忍住噗嗤一聲，倒也笑得頗有深意。

「說到底還不是哥你造成的！」

破壞了原來的說法，韓知城選擇義無反顧先為自己打抱不平，語氣充斥憤懣及委屈地反駁回去。

小漂亮瞋目切齒，再多的不悅終成了可愛稚幼的嬌嬌拳捶打，全無威脅性。 可儘管如此，愛妻心切的傻老公徐彰彬兀自背對鏡頭向小老婆連聲道歉。

「哈哈哈開玩笑的韓吶...」

「把我給你的生日禮物還回來啊！」

「對不起對不起...」

「但是，真的沾上了什麼嗎？」方燦疑惑道。

呵，沾上的東西可多了。

黃鉉辰用舌頭舔了嘴唇，玩味地盯著手機屏幕上的韓知城，松鼠咕嚕咕嚕地說著話，臉頰肉嘟嘟又唇紅齒白，怎麼想都想不到真正原因是那般不堪回首。

正當大家還在笑，韓知城已經面不改色地把稿子逐字道出，途中又被鬧又瞎扯了下，最終結論是松鼠離不開手機，生活化又可愛的故事與真正的原因大相逕庭，李旻浩 聽得特別開心，無害笑靨中滿滿的幸災樂禍。

那夜。

「嗯啊啊...鉉辰手指好長...哈啊...」

肉穴不經幹，光是一番擴張，便已緊緊咬著對方四指不放開，稍一磨蹭本人又淫叫出聲，黃鉉辰四指狠狠出入韓知城臀肉間，直到淫水潺潺溢出 。

他屁股高高翹起，頭埋在雙臂內，瘦癟的蝴蝶骨欲振翅，背脊至股溝彎成旖旎弧度，套上圓環的下體孤伶伶地晃著，大腿倒欣然接受猛烈 的頂弄而盪漾不止。

每當黃鉉辰未剪的指甲一再戳弄敏感帶，韓知城又疼又爽，尖刺印在他最甜蜜的地方。 更直接狠戾的刺激勝過任何溫柔愛護，他更偏好耽溺於痛楚中絲縷難覓的酥麻感，一旦尋得，口中細吟不已，一股又一股爽流衝擊著全身上下，韓知城被 酥麻得腳趾蜷曲、不禁大腿打顫，情色的呻吟不斷。

「鉉辰啊，還可以再粗暴一點吧？」

語氣玩味十足，眸底卻不見一絲笑意，也不知最終是否為無心之言。 手機正對被凌虐中的紅嫩洞口，恰巧一線水液細細流下韓知城的大腿內側，李旻浩這才嘴角微勾，眼神津津有味，頗有興致地盯著弟弟打顫的大腿肉。

「乾脆直接玩壞韓尼吧。」

徐彰彬手中套弄著龐然男物，淫靡水聲混著男人低沉的喘息，他嗓中已添些瘖啞，眼眶發熱地緊盯著韓知城。

面對弟弟側身是另一個風景，稚幼身軀十分嬌小，隱忍緊繃的少女肩、端直乖巧的背脊、嬝娜的纖纖玉腰到圓滾滾的兩團小巧臀肉，曲線蜿蜒柔軟，軀幹線條訴著 生理上的天真無邪，或許湊近都能嗅得一陣乳香味。

一人一句風涼話，兩人的調笑入耳，對黃鉉辰來說便是威脅性十足的警告，讓他別再眼角都發紅地蹂躪韓知城的後穴。

但事實上今日礙於兩位哥哥就在一邊監督，不然對黃鉉辰和韓知城來說，這樣的折磨還僅是小兒科。

韓知城一陣痙攣，臀中夾緊黃鉉辰半個手心，輕盈腰肢微微抽動，喘出滾燙的悠揚音符，隨後徹底軟下身子。

黃鉉辰拿出手時水聲嘖嘖，聽得他又啪啪拍打兩下彈性極佳的小屁股，引起波波臀浪，大男孩挑眉，痞痞的吹了口哨，但韓知城壓根懶得理他， 已些許紅腫的小穴翕合不止。 可後面的小嘴剛被一個黃鉉辰折磨完，現在眼前又是一個李旻浩。

「哥，在錄了嗎？」

「在錄了哦~韓尼被我們幹的樣子會好好的錄下來的~」

李旻浩於上方摸了摸韓知城蓬鬆的後腦勺，下方人聞提示便抬起頭來，他軟嫩的臉畔紅熱，濕答答的髮梢乖巧貼在雙鬢，眉宇訴諸無辜可憐，玲瓏桃唇及 圓眼眸濕漉漉的，彷彿一滴淚珠即將滑落至圓潤鼻尖，可愛之樣全映在手機畫面中。

唇間呆滯的白牙露出，看到面前哥哥的大陰莖卻毫無游移地側頭伸舌，如吐舌喝水的狗狗般，面貌單純甜美的母狗卻熟稔地反覆舔拭著龜頭，再 順著紋路滑下柱身，圓滾滾的眼睛朝上望去，不羞赧或閃躲地直直對上李旻浩沾染情色的美麗眸子，口中吸吮幾下沉甸甸的囊袋，便傳來哥哥微啞的粗吟 。

韓知城挑逗完後心滿意足，張著小嘴一口含上李旻浩半根莖身，腦後毛茸茸的頭髮晃晃，他前後吞吐著，碩大男物摩擦溫暖口腔，肉肉臉頰雖然凹下了，澄澈無比的眼睛所 投射的灼熱目光卻從未離開過上方的哥哥，甚至故意頑皮地眨眨天真眼神，韓知城依舊賣弄著所擅長的可愛，不言撩撥著年長者的欺虐之欲。

李旻浩不禁輕笑，眼角彎彎、嘴邊亦彎起貓咪優雅中狡黠的角度。

「唔嗯..唔、唔唔唔唔嗯！」

有雙手倏忽覆上韓知城纖腰，一道喘息隨即挺腰，滾燙肉棒須臾便塞滿了肉穴、深深壓住最底處——這個尺寸，只有他彰彬哥了。

徐彰彬彷彿沒聽見抵抗聲、自顧自地進出著弟弟的後穴，剛開始速度還慢著，韓知城卻因前後夾擊而不自覺漸漸絞住年長那方，包覆著肉棒的內壁本來蠕動 著，隨著上面和下面的嘴巴被填滿的羞恥感襲來，肉徑慢慢的、一點一滴緊緊咬住哥哥雄偉的陰莖。

徐彰彬沉吟一聲，把玩著掌中圓臀，一感覺到對方甬道稍有縫隙，就立即快速頂弄著，淫穢的肉體拍打聲瞬間充斥著整間小浴室，粗棒兇猛地攪弄著韓知城裡面的 嫩肉，年幼者禁不住洶湧襲來的舒適快感，很快地，徐彰彬的出入中便挾了一流潮水濺出。

「韓吶，不是說了你的屁股是我的嗎？」

抬眸就是下方人因為後面而欲罷不能的模樣，李旻浩的語氣仍然沒有靈魂、手仍然溫柔愛撫著韓知城柔軟的頭髮，下身卻徐緩運動著，操幹著弟弟的櫻桃小嘴。

話說韓知城的嘴巴真是夠小，無論是前方抑或後方。 平常耍嘴皮子、小嘴動個不停，好不容易停歇時才發現，原來跟後頭的粉縫一樣，女孩子似的花苞初綻，嬌滴滴的不可褻瀆。

猶記得韓知城的第一次獻給李旻浩，兩邊都是不敢大方的處男，憑藉一股慾火纏綿悱惻，年長者臉蛋潮熱、蹙眉低吼，忍耐過多的衝動，卻依舊小心翼翼地前後抽插， 最終射在床單上。 原因不就僅是兄長的溫潤體貼，但連本人亦未曾發覺，那謹慎的神情背後，過程中有幾番數次，自然而然就把韓知城當女人看待，細心呵護他緊緻又柔軟的蓓蕾， 獨自壓抑獸性，一心一意不傷害到對方青澀而美麗的嫩肉。

可那是以前，如今李旻浩並不會仿效黃鉉辰去扯拉他的頭髮，是骨子中的柔情所致，但他學會恃寵而驕，學會在百般願意性愛的韓知城身上一盡釋放欲望，因為深 諳了這個奇怪的弟弟一點不排斥床事，甚至喜歡被粗魯對待。 而這一個頓悟，又都得多虧前年的一個夜晚，李旻浩親眼目睹方燦打韓知城屁股，打得他臀肉紅通，卻仍主動爬上對方，扶著哥哥寬肩、接受他猛力衝動， 幾家歡喜幾家愁的一個晚上。

李旻浩的陽物出入著韓知城的唇間，不過分地悠緩深入又出去，使下方人更清晰的磨蹭到狀物的筋肉分明，和後方相去甚遠，徐彰彬的陰莖壓根不肯遠離小穴一點，次 次對準那塊甜膩強烈撞擊，囊袋拍打股間的頻率與兩個男人的低沉嘶吼聲交纏於一起，極其情色。

前方的已引吭長喘，韓知城在最後猛吸一口兄長的莖身，臉頰凹下不到半刻，嘴裡就被黏稠火熱的精液填滿，李旻浩慢慢從裡頭抽出長棒，黃鉉辰見狀 ，也不再就近拍攝後庭交合處，趁韓知城尚嘴酸、恍惚著，便一手握著韓知城的手機，一手上下套弄著自己的肉棒，螢幕上映出手機主人嘴內白濁到處、神情迷離的 模樣。

黃鉉辰沉吟幾聲，將龜頭滑入圓潤小口中，一頂就是喉嚨深處，但發出滿足喘息的只有上方人，韓知城反射性的欲吐出，無奈陰莖主人偏是個強勢野蠻的人，硬壓著他 的頭令之無可適從。 他蹙起眉，頭在黃鉉辰下體騷動不止，臀中不禁一同反抗，甬道猛然收縮起來、兩團軟肉狠狠吸住後方人的大屌，忽然的極致緊密舒爽到徐彰彬，吼著韓知城的 名字撞到他胸前搖晃。

「韓啊...」

「知城尼...」

方才還有個李旻浩溫柔可人，會稍微照顧韓知城，而今他站在一旁興味盎然地錄製、觀賞他被戲弄的糟糕樣子，前後僅剩隊內最熱衷折磨、調笑韓知城的兩人。

韓知城有苦說不出，想呻吟也不成，而黃鉉辰和徐彰彬彷彿是在比賽，一個比另一個還兇猛狂妄地衝撞洞穴，互相不甘示弱，愈抵得深韓知城就愈爽，但同時也愈覺得 身體快被玩壞，李旻浩還看熱鬧不嫌事大，一會兒對韓知城的硬起的乳頭又摩又拉，一會兒指腹蹭蹭弟弟的前端再堵上出口不讓射。

「唔唔唔嗯嗯、嗚、嗚嗚...！」

「韓吶...啊...」

最終是徐彰彬捏著韓知城腰側、強硬壓著敏感處，在臀肉打顫時灌滿一穴的濁液，撞完幾下後愛液和牛奶一同瀉出，滴答落到地上。

另一邊，白皙小臂隱隱冒起青筋、修長手指緊壓著韓知城的後腦勺，黃鉉辰卻倏忽鬆開禁錮，抽出長棍，殷紅前端戳戳韓知城頰畔，低吼一聲射出滑潤白精。 韓知城闔上雙目，在液體撲上前一瞬靈機一動，將臉龐湊上前，圓鼻尖碰上他出口，抿著嘴、憋圓臉蛋接受顏射。

「唔♡」

睫毛沾上白濁，臉上觸感濕潤，嘴角傻傻掛著一絲口水，韓知城胸膛起伏、後口翕動。 儘管童貞失了無數遍，耽溺於歡愛與男人的牛奶之模樣再色情，孩子氣的臉龐固然精緻漂亮、一如往既的可愛討喜，惹人憐愛。

韓城抬眸，點點白漿模糊了部分視線，但那三個男人的樣子異常清晰。

「韓尼好好看。」

「韓尼現在全身裡外都被我們的精液填滿了吧，真騷。」

「韓吶看鏡頭這裡~」

以上就是鏡頭有「霧氣」的事件全貌。


End file.
